eight_marbles_2x_gerfandomcom-20200214-history
Maiden Astraea
Maiden Astraea is a onara fighter and the absolute last boss of the game in Eight Marbles 2X. She is originally from the game Demon Souls. Orignally, she found out the secret to God's existence and accepted the soul of a demon to ease the troubled abandoned. She sat in the Valley of Defilement, helping the sick accompanied by her bodyguard, Garl Vinland. For some reason Lacus noticed how powerful she was, captured her and brung her to the Eight Marbles universe. The reasons why are unknown. She sits on top of a undead being, as the Valley of Defilement has probably made her too weak to walk. The being even has to throw her when she wants to jump. Having been in the Valley so long and having the soul of a demon has made her farts into the miasma of death and corruption. Anyone who would inhale them are destined to die. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X she is playable by going to a hidden slot in the character select screen. She is a Last Boss, so she has overpowered moves and abilites that are unique to her. Her noteable attacks are a fast farting projectile, a anti air multi hit sword attack, a rush attack that poisons the enemy, a explosion that has immunity frames and a one hit kill super. Personality Maiden Astraea has a serious, holy like personality. She seems to be grateful of her bodyguard, Garl Vinland and even though she fights to protect herself she doesnt hold any bad feelings for her enemies. It even seems like she doesnt even like fighting as one of her lines are, "Isn't there any other way?" Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S+D Astraea chants the word "Umbasa". Increases both her and the enemy's super meter. Also slightly heals the enemy. Poison Cloud ↓ ↘ → + A (Q for simple commands) Astraea releases a corrupted gas cloud. Projectile is bigger then most projectiles. More projectiles can be shot by repeating the command with S and then D after A. Air Poison Cloud IN AIR ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D (Q,W or E for simple commands) Astraea releases a gas cloud in the air. A version is shot steeply downward. S version is shot slightly downward. D version is shot straight. Acid Cloud ↓ ↘ → + S or D (W or E for simple commands) Astraea breaths a burst of poisonous air forward. The D version aims this slightly upwards. Blueblood Sword → ↓ ↘ + A or S ( ↓ + Q or E for simple commands) Astraea is thrown upwards as she unsheathes her BlueBlood Sword and attacks with a upwards slash. Can follow up with → ↓ ↘ + D or E for simple commands to extend the move. Has immunity frames. Wrath Of God → ↓ ↘ + D (↓ + E for simple commands) Astraea executes the Wrath Of God miracle to blow back her enemy. Has immunity frames. Cloud of Death ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D ( ← + Q,W or E for simple commands) Astraea is thrown forward. If she comes in contact with the enemy the get trapped in her dress where she forces her enemy to inhale her death infused fart point blank. Until the enemy is K.Oed the enemy will slowly lose life. Poison can stack if the enemy is hit again. Repatriation ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → + D ( ↓ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Astraea shoots a projectile forward. If it hits Garl Vinland is summoned and attacks with his hammer. Does extreme damage. Pandemonium ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← + D ( ↓ + W + E for simple commands) Astraea attacks with her Blueblood Sword before a horde of undead attack the enemy. Does extreme damage. Short range. Anger Of A Sincere God Command unknown ( ← + W+E for simple commands) *Needs 5 super bars to activate, costs 2 super bars Astraea slows down time and charges a beam attack. If it hits the blast is sent through space and the backlash destroys most of the world. Unblockable and will instantly kill the enemy. Voice Lines * "Dear God... Guide me." - ''During her intro * ''"Isnt there any other way?" -'' During her intro * ''"Cloud of Death" '' - During her Cloud of Death * ''"Umbasa..." - ''During her taunt * "''Now." -'' During her Air Poison Cloud * ''" Thats it." -''During her A version of Blueblood Sword * "''Forgive me." - During her S version of Blueblood Sword * ''"Wrath of God!" - ''During her Wrath of God * ''"Im sorry... Wrath of Sincere God!" - ''During Anger of a Sincere God * "''Did my hips give harm to you?" - ''After being forced to fart by various moves * "''Good one." - ''Said randomly after getting up from a knockdown * ''"Im not done." - ''Said randomly after getting up from a knockdown * "''No!" - ''Said randomly while taking damage * ''"How long must we suffer this cruel fate?" -'' After winning a round * ''"This is our home." ''- After winning a round * "''Someday... Somehow." ''- If she wins with Anger of a Sincere God Trivia * Her info states that she is 20 years old. * Her health is set at 320. * From Demon Souls, the Blueblood sword is the weapon you get from her soul. How she has it is a mystery. * In Demon Souls, Maiden Astraea is almost defenseless, she only attacks with Wrath of God. Where she got all her other powers from are unknown. * Her forward dash is also a attack. * She is the only character with a super that costs 5 super bars. * Her and Great Magician are the only characters that can kill instantly with 1 move. * Garl Vinland's armor is actually silver, but its red in Eight Marbles 2X. * Her taunt heals the enemy. Its unknown if this was intended. * When she is forced to fart, her farts have a unique sound. * Astraea only has 1 instance where she moves by herself, during her forward air dash. All the other times she is carried or thrown around. * Wrath of God is a miracle that has been present in all Souls games. * Some of her lines dont make perfect sense, probably due to a misunderstanding of english translations. * The red on the bottom of her dress is blood from the Valley of Defilement. * Lacus is the one who captured her and brung her to the Eight Marbles universe. Category:Characters